


Skirts and Sweats

by KitKatsandRainbows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Good Friend, Akaashi Keiji is a Little Shit, Background Relationships, Bokuroo are QPPs, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, Coach Yamiji is a Good Coach, Everyone is a Good Friend, Friendship, Fukurodani Being Supportive, Fukuroudani, Konoha Akinori is a good friend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Other, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Relationships Can be Interpreted, Romance Isn't The Focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatsandRainbows/pseuds/KitKatsandRainbows
Summary: YEET YEEET SKRT. SKRT. YEET YEETOkay but really-Yukie wears sweatpants under her skirt, the school gives her shit for it, luckily her friends at Fukurodani are there for her.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Konoha Akinori, Akaashi Keiji & Shirofuku Yukie, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Shirofuku Yukie, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Komi Haruki & Shirofuku Yukie, Konoha Akinori & Shirofuku Yukie, Shirofuku Yukie & Suzumeda Kaori, Shirofuku Yukie/Suzumeda Kaori, Washio Tatsuki & Shirofuku Yukie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Skirts and Sweats

**Author's Note:**

> All the relationships in this story can be interpreted! I had main ideas for romantic relationships, but they are not the focus anyways! This was based on the official art of Yukie wearing sweatpants under her skirt, my mind just exploded with ideas from there.

The first day of third year was a _wreck_. Between new, harder material to learn, new classmates, and a new team to welcome, Yukie was just about up to here with the day. And by 'here' she meant the height of the Tokyo Skytree.

"Damn she looks hot", the passing comment prompted the manager to turn on her heel and slap-

"Woah, Yukie, chill"

She looks to see what exactly stopped her hand from colliding with the commenter's face, only to find Sarukui’s hand on her wrist. She had groaned. She drops her hand and Sarukui lets go.

This was the 5th comment of the day and she wasn't having it. That guy was lucky Sarukui was there.

"What's up with you Yukie?" The winged spiker had asked. The manager shakes her head.

"Nothing,"She signed out, carefuk to keep her anger in check as she spoke. "Let’s just get back to the gym and clean up. "

She truly only left to get the new team jackets for the first years, she's reminded of the weight in her non-free hand. Sarukui doesn't believe it's 'nothing' but lets it go, taking the jackets from her. For once, there's no protest. It’s not often Yukie leaves and comes back without 100% completing her task, even if she's being lazy. And she could 100% carry back jackets, she's done way more. So what tipped her scale today?

The incident is swept under the rug as they enter the gym. Everything falls back into place, "YUKIPPE! Study sessions tonight at your place!?" The captain had yelled, Yukie resisted the urge to facepalm.

"You can't invite yourself to someone else's residence Bokuto-San" Akaashi had vocalized for her. But this is all too normal for her.

"Buy me some onigiri tomorrow and we have a deal" She states.

"But Yukippe, when you say 'some' you end up running my wallet dry" The captain had pouted, the tips of his iconic hair drooping. Akaashi whispers something to the male and he lights back up. The setter looks back at Yukie with his usual calm expression, but Yukie feels the smirk radiation off him. What did that sly bastard say-

And that's how they ended up at Yukie's residence after-school.

A quintet of third years are seated around the table of her mundane living room. Oh- Akaashi is there too, but Yukie has some beef with him right now, she feels as if she's going to get cheated out of her promised food tomorrow. They do end up studying, but Yukie still doesn't feel right. She's comfortable enough, but not 100%. "I'll be back guys, I'm going to change " She announces, getting up, leaving the boys by the table. She pauses midway to her room.

_ That's what it was _

"They made the skirts shorter than last year" The redhead had noted, lifting the ends of the black skirt to examine it. The boys aren't perverted, she's been in a bra and shorts around them. None of them mind. She frowns at the fabric before letting it drop with a sigh.

The boys give her a confused look. "Oh- I've noticed that" Washio nods in acknowledgment, still confused as to why she brought it up.

She shrugs and goes to change as she said, slipping on some sweatpants and a hoodie. They all continue as normal when she returns, at least until she has to shoo them to leave. Insisting they hadn't brought their clothes over and she wasn't doing their laundry again, not today.

It’s the next day that she shocks the school. Just adding to her already eventful week.

"Um Shirofuku-san-," a tentative voice had called sometime as lunch started.

"I told you to just call me Yukie, Akaashi" The manager scoffs playfully, "What's up?"

The second-year takes it as an invitation to join the third year on the walk up to the roof, the normal eating place for the Fukurodani volleyball club group. (That became their habitual eating area sometime last year for reasons they all forgot about) , "You're wearing sweatpants under your skirt" He had pointed out cautiously.

The older sighs, "I am well aware of that silly, I know it's weird, you can say it to my face."

"No, not that, I just-"

"HEY HEY HEY!" The boisterous voice cuts in. The other third years following behind him.

"Hey, guys" Yukie greeted.

"Woah! Yukippe, nice fit" Bokuto had complimented. Nothing wrong with being a bit comfy right.

"Why thank you, Kou"

"I thought we weren’t allowed to do that"Kaori said, "only stocking or leggings," She says as the group moves to take a seat, leaning against the wall as they opened their bentos.

"Yeah, but I don't want to wear that," Yukie says, as if it was that easy, she steals a sushi roll from Bokuto's bento box. " The skirts are too short and the leggings do nothing to stop the guys from looking up my skirt " she deadpan.

"You're right," Kaori says. She hadn't minded the slight skirt length change, but Yukie wasn’t a person who took nicely to this 'involuntary exposure ' as she so rightly put it. Wearing shorter attire should be her choice alone.

The group goes silent as if in thought, Bokuto jumps up, "well that's just not fair! We are allowed to wear comfortable stuff, why shouldn't you?"

" I'd hardly call this comfortable " Konoha stated

But he nods, shoving his hands into his pockets. "It’s so unfair for you guys. We can wear stuff that doesn't leave us exposed, and if you're uncomfortable, it's enough a reason for me to say something." He states. Akaashi nods thoughtfully, "yes, we could take it up with some of our teachers after practice "

"Or after-school, I don't think coach would mind us missing practice for this"Washio adds in. Their coach was more of a father figure to the team. He wouldn't mind.

"Oh-"Yukie butts in, scratching the back of her head, "I have detention ", she states.

" that's bullshit!" Kaori immediately responds, "What the hell? Detention for making yourself comfortable? "

Yukie shrugs, "Yeah, it sucks," she says, shaking her head.

Bokuto crosses his arms, pouting in thought, tapping at his chin for a moment, " Why don't we just show our support for Yukie! " he decides.

"Like trash taking everyone who tries to tell her that wearing sweatpants is inappropriate for school?" Kaori had asked.

"Cause I'm ready for that," She says, cracking her knuckles. Yukie is about to encourage the idea, I mean she was about to slap that guy yesterday, what’s a little bit of violence-

"No, we're not hurting people," Konoha says, "I like the idea though, that'll be plan Z if all else fails ".

"Administration has already shown to not care" Washio sighs, trying to put together an idea, " We could try to get their attention in some way."

"Yes, and there is power in numbers, as a group, we could try something in Shirofuku-" Yukie elbows him, "Erm- Yukie-san's defense", the manager facepalms at the honorific.

Komi agrees with the idea. That made the most sense, they can't put them all in detention, right? "But what should we -"

"What if we wore skirts!!!" Bokuto blurts out with utter confidence. The group quiets. One may think they were all about to up and leave or call him an idiot. But they've had worse plans. Why are they even considering this?

"Hear me out! If they won't allow Yukie to wear pants, we'll just wear skirts, live a day in the girls’ shoes!"He continues, " Show them we should wear whatever makes us comfortable "

Konoha is first to speak up, " You know what?" He lets out a chuckle, "I’m down". He doesn’t mind some extra suffering for his friend's sake.

" I'll wear pants then!" Kaori says, Bokuto nods in approval.

"Well, I'm in" Komi agrees, Washio quickly joining in.

They all turn to Akaashi, "Yukie-san, do you have some extra skirts?"

Yukie's heart warms.

\----

" Holy fuck these are short!" Konoha had stated when he was given one to try on.

"Obviously " Akaashi commented, holding the skirt out in front of him, grimacing at the length before folding it up and placing it in his bag to wear for tomorrow.

"This will be fun! I wish Kuroo were here, he'd totally join our revolution "Bokuto said.

Washio mentally frowned at the image of what chaos Bokuto and Nekoma's captain could cause leading a revolution.

"Let's not wish that" Komi verbalized, putting a skirt in his bag.

" Yukie, I'm stealing your blue sweats!" Kaori called from the closet.

" Fine, put the grey one out on the bed for me!" The mentioned manager called back.

\----

Needless to say, the boys were just a bit uncomfortable with wearing skirts to school. Well- Bokuto was having the time of his life, snapping selfies and sending them to Kuroo, (who decided to meet up with them all after school but that's a story for another time) who greatly supported their cause. And when someone looks happy in what they're wearing, they look amazing, Yukie decides. The others? They hadn't enjoyed it so much but sucked it up because they had a mission. "I’m taking a picture fr the Fukurodani Volkeball club scrapbook!"Kaori announced, sticking her tongue out with a tease.

"Please don't," Akaashi said, face flushed in embarrassment as he covered his face.

Kaori snaps a total of five pictures before Komi chases her down.

Too bad for the libero, she already airdropped them to Yukie's phone. "You should give up on retrieving those photos, Kaori is pretty sneaky when it comes to-" Washio doesn’t get to finish the sentence before the two are out of sight, he sighs. If anything, he looked the most bothered by the skirts, being the tallest member of the team, and his muscle did nothing to help. Yet he accepted it. The uncomfort was worth it for a friend, and more so the cause.

Konoha looks over Yukie's shoulder to view the photos, "You know, I look pretty nice if I do say so myself "He chuckles, earning a punch to the side from the manager, who rolled her eyes. "Yeah Yeah".

"But I actually hate this skirt "he admits, "the fuck is this supposed to cover?"

"You tell me" Yukie shakes her head. She couldn't help the feeling of eyes watching her. But now- it wasn’t just her, it was the whole group. She felt good not being singled out, she was damn lucky she had such great friends willing to go such lengths for her.

So they all got detention, all got calls to their parents, and they all were not allowed to go to club activities for a week.

"Irresponsible " Their coach had sighed when they returned the following week. But even as he scolded them for their actions causing them to miss valuable practice time, he had a fondness and pride in them.

"Next time, get an adult on your side to help your cause" Coach Yamiji advised before starting practice.

" Coach!"Yukie had called after practice, heading up to him as the boy started cleaning up. " would you mind helping us, they made the skirts shorter and I don’t like them. Yukie started to ramble, she’s saved of her embarrassment.

"I'll do what I can, " Yamiji said without a moment more of convincing.

"Thanks, coach"The manager sighs out, relief flooding her system. The group celebrated the addition to their movement.

\----

Coach Yamiji follows through determinedly, defending his team's actions, submitting reports, and even going as far as speaking with the head of the school. All was well for a while. However, not all movements ended up in success, they learned. Yukie and the 'Fukurodani revolution' group as Bokuto titled, escaped detention for two weeks, they decided the boys didn't need to continue wearing skirts. Their point had been proven. So when Yukie was missing from practice the day later, they were confused. Immediately departing after practice to find the redhead. 

"Yukippe!" Bokuto shouted upon finding the other. His face dropped seeing the detention room.

"God what happened?" Kaori frowned.

" I guess they thought we gave up, called it nonsense" Yukie had mumbled, traces of sleep in her lazy voice as she sat up, grabbing her bag as she looked at the time.

"That's - infuriating"Washio grits. Yukie sighs her agreement.

"Now we can punch them" Konoha decides, Komi punches his fist into his hand, "alright!"

"No," Akaashi says, ever being the voice of reason, yet the slight irritation in his voice showed he no doubt considered the idea. 

"Should we try our skirts movement again?"Bokuto offers his idea once more.

" I still have mine at home," Akaashi informs.

"No, it’s okay" Yukie decides. Two weeks had been enough torture for the boys. But she flashes them a smile, "Just thanks for sticking it out with me"

"Of course Yukippe! That's what friends are for!"Bokuto stated matter-of-factly.

Konoha tags along, " Yeah, we're always going to be here for you whether you like it or not".

"We want you to feel as comfortable as possible " Washio says.

"It sucks seeing you down and getting in trouble for no good reason," Komi says, sitting on the desk beside the manager.

"Yukie-san, if there's anything we can do, let us know," The second year added in.

Kaori nods, "We're supporting you 120%!"

Yukie laughs, actually laughs, and she's sure she maybe started crying because she has such amazing friends, such an amazing team and she wouldn't trade them for the world.

That's all she needs to keep going.

"Oh no - we made her cry!"Bokuto frets.

"Calm down Bokuto-san, I'm sure she's fine," Akaashi says, patting the aces shoulder.

Kaori pulls the other manager into her arms. "Yeah, it’s fine," she says.

"I love you guys," Yukie says, it wasn't something she ever verbalized before, though the whole team knew she loved them.

All of them wore a smile from that. "We love you too" the unanimous response.

\----

Yukie, with approval from Coach Yamiji and the 'Fukurodani revolution ' group, continues to wear her sweats. Detention after Detention, call home after call home, nothing changed. And the group continued to support her, waiting for her after practice to get out of Detention, getting Boba, occasionally coming to school in skirts only to get Detention again (but they didn't care). And so maybe a month had passed, and Yukie returned to practice, much to the shock of the rest. She hadn't stepped foot in the gym for a whole month.

"Oh my goodness, did they finally fuck off?" Konoha asked.

"Yeah, I guess they got tired of seeing my face in Detention " Yukie answers nonchalantly, but there's a hint of happiness in her voice.

"Yukippe 's back!" A bone-crushing hug and the manager in lifted into the muscular arms of the ace and spun around.

"Bokuto-san, we saw her this morning "

"And!? Yukippe is back at practice! it’s never complete without her!"The captain insisted.

"He's right on that" Komi says, Washio quickly agreeing, "it just feels wrong".

"And I can't manage these idiots alone," Kaori says, earning a bink on the head from Konoha who mumbles about how only Bokuto is the idiot.

Yukie feels her face heat up and she's blushing, a smile on her face as the team welcomes her back with open arms.

"It’s good to have you back" Yamiji noted, "We have a training camp next week, be ready."

_ "Yes sir!" _

It's been a long ride she agrees, but at least she's back. And she's fucking glad to be back.

  
  



End file.
